The Novel Of A Walk To Remember
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: This is the novel of the MOVIE A Walk To Remember, which is nothing like the book. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Novel of the movie A Walk To Remember Chapter: 1. Initiating The New Kid Author: everlasting-oranges  
  
"Hey," said Belinda, getting out of the car. They had come here to bring a new guy into their exclusive circle.  
"Is he here yet?" asked Dean.  
"Nope," replied Eric.  
"I think you scared him off," Tracie said while getting our of Dean's car.  
"I've got to take a massive piss," said Eric, walking over to the middle of the road. "You'll use any excuse to pull that thing out," called out one of them. They were all drunk, waiting at the old cement factory. He started to unzip his pants when a red car came down the street. He waved his arm and the car went to the side, pulled up along the other cars and stopped, the music blaring from the car. Landon opened the door.  
"Ok, anyone got any beer?" he asked, tapping on the hood.  
"We finished them all back at school," said Tracie, "Besides, you've had enough." Landon slapped Dean's hand while he walked by. He walked over to Belinda, who was also walking toward him. She started talking, "I've got one," she said sympathetically, "It's not cold, but it's yours if you want it."  
Eric walked over and sat on the hood of the nearest truck. "Yay, all you have to do is sit up, beg, roll over, and shake that booty," he said, drunkenly laughing and hit Landon on the shoulder.  
"Thanks a lot Eric," she said sarcastically, looking over at him. He leaned back, "Anytime, anywhere," he said in a smart-alecky tone.  
"This is going to be sweet, man," said Walker, coming up behind Belinda.  
"I'm glad I thought of it," said Dean. Tracie pushed him away. "You guys are animals. Just cause-."  
"Hey!" Dean screamed angrily, "You've been talking shit the whole time here!" He shoved her back against the truck, "Why don't you be quiet?"  
"Hey, hey, hey! You know how it is," said Landon, holding a hand up between the two.  
"What is the matter with you?" called out Tracie.  
"Nobody's forcing him to show up," said Landon.  
"Dean!"  
"Yay," said Belinda, "But if he doesn't, I want to go back to the dance." Someone laughed and Belinda started dancing.  
"Hey Belinda, I've got an idea," yelled Dean from leaning on Landon's car, "Why don't you go to the dance by yourself?" Eric leaned back and laughed at the disgusted look on Belinda's face.  
"I wasn't talking to you Dean," she said smoothly.  
"You know I don't dance," said Landon, holding up a finger.  
Eric started up. "He's right. I've seen the man bust a move and it just ain't pretty. But a brother like myself is ready to get his freak on. So what you say baby?" he said dancing close to her. Belinda pushed him away. "Why don't you put your freak away before you hurt somebody."  
"Oh that sucks," said Walker, "Oh, he's here! He's here!" A white jeep came towards them. Landon and Dean hit fists and smiled at each other.  
  
"Hey check out the Safari Joe truck. Oh I can't wait to see this!" The brakes squelead as the jeep stopped. "Come on!"  
Then new kid stepped out, shut his door and raised his hand to say hello. "Hi," he said.  
"Hey-y," sing songed Belinda.  
"Nice shirt Opi," said Walker. Landon and Dean laughed at that. Not because it was funny, but because it was ritual.  
"Your late," said Dean, clapping his hands together," I- I th-th. I thought I said to be here at ten, but you know. You know when I say be here at ten you be here at ten. Ok. Think you can remember that next time?" he did a little head movement at him and moved to the other side of the new kid. His face was inches from his and he laughed. The new kid smelt the liquor on his breath, but didn't say a word. He walked toward the old cement pond and passed Landon, hitting him on the shoulder. "If there is a next time," he said laughing. He high fived Walker as they all ran to the pond.  
"Is he always like that?" asked the new kid. Landon put his arm around him. "Always," he answered. "So, are you ready to fly?"  
The group started cheering, yelling out into the frosty air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group sat near the base of the tower while Dean talked. "Ok, so here's the deal. You jump from up there," he pointed to the top tower, "into here," he said, pointing at the lake. "And that's it. Then you're one of us. Okay? You ready?  
"Yah."  
"Yah."  
"Alright." He slapped his cheek, "Let's do this, alright!"  
All the group passed him except Landon, who looked up at him. He saw the worry in his eyes. "Hey man, it's a piece of cake. Hell, I'm jumping with you." The new kid looked at the top of the tower, and then his eyes trailed down to the water.  
He and Landon went up to the rusty ladder and started to climb up. They reached the top when the new kid said in a nervous tone, "Uh, you've done this?"  
"Yah, we've all done this," replied Landon.  
"I hope you've had you Wheaties!" screamed up Eric, while Dean asked, "Are you guys gonna do this tonight?"  
"On three. One.Two.Three!" Landon helped him by pushing him off, but he didn't follow.  
A blur of blue came from the tower and did a belly flow onto the murky waters. The gang cheered, clapped, and hooted for him. Landon laughed victorisly from the top of the tower.  
  
A/N: Please review, because I am leary about this story, since it's not even mine. If you don't want to read about the movie, then please tell me so (nicely) and if you do please tell me! THANKS! ~Alyssa 


End file.
